Chuck vs The Bullet
by Adimuzee
Summary: What if Chuck didn't wear a vest and he got shot to cover Sarah. From Chuck vs. Sarah


No beta, all of the writing errors is my chuckin' bad.

I do not own Chuck. But if I do, I would love to make more seasons ahead or maybe Chuck the movie

* * *

**Chuck vs. The Bullet**

**What if Chuck didn't wear a vest and he got shot to cover Sarah.**

"_I wrote that" Sarah said, she didn't know where it came from. But somehow she recognized the words Chuck + Sarah on the door frame._

"_Yeah, you did"_

_Suddenly Quinn came._

"_Very good work agent Walker. The glasses." Quinn took the glasses from Sarah_

"_You lied to her, you used her." Chuck said. His feeling was just mixing up, he was sad, he was frustrated, he wanted her wife back, and he wanted Sarah to remember so freaking bad. But at the same time the hatred feeling burst the moment he saw Quinn's face._

"_You're right, he's right, I am not a CIA, and uh... I suppose I could explain it all to you, but honestly, you're not worth the time." _

_Chuck turned his head and noticed that Quinn was rising his gun and point it to Sarah_

"_Good-bye, Sarah." Quinn pulled the trigger. And took a shot. Chuck ran as fast as he could to cover his wife._

* * *

"Nooooooooo…!" Chuck screamed as he covered Sarah from the gun shot. And suddenly his vision went blank. And he fell on the floor while Sarah was still trying to put the bullet on Quinn. But she missed. Quinn had run away.

"Chuck!" She bended her knee to check on Chuck.

"Chuck, are you okay? Please, wake up…Chuck! She's panicked. The guy she didn't even know yet, just covered her from the gun shot. The guy that she was planning to kill just saved her life. Chuck never fought her back, he said he would never hurt her. And he is her husband, for God's sake. Quinn told her that he just used her. It meant that, everything Chuck said was all the truth.

And then, she placed his head on her lap. And she checked his pulse from his neck, she felt it still strong enough. But then, she looked on his wound on the back, he was bleeding. Pretty bad.

"Sa…sa…rah…" Chuck called Sarah, but his voice was so low and weak. He opened his eyes slowly. And he was glad, because she still there. And she looked fine. At least she was okay, He thought.

"Yes, Chuck. I'm here. And every thing's going to be alright, okay? I promise. And please stay awake." She replied as she placed her hand on his cheek.

"I…I…Don't…don't leave…me… please…"

"Sshhh…don't talk too much…But, I need to get you to the hospital, right now." She stood up and tried as hard as she could to pull him, and place his hand on her shoulder and she lifted him.

Suddenly, Casey and the rest of the team and also Ellie were arrived at the house.

"Oh my God, Chuck! What happened? What did you do to him, Sarah?" Ellie screamed as she saw her little brother.

"I didn't do it, okay! Quinn did. Look, I will tell you everything… but not now, we need to get him to the hospital." Sarah said.

"She's right, Ellie…Come on…let's take him to the hospital!" Casey joined the conversation between the two women.

And Casey's team took Chuck in to the Casey's car.

"Did he just get shot? Oh my God, Chuck…Please be okay" Ellie yelled again, she was panicked as hell as she saw his bleeding from his back on the way to the car.

"Yes he got shot, stay calm, okay?" Sarah replied.

"What? You tell me to calm down? Seriously? My brother just got shot, and YOU…you, Sarah Walker, my sister in law were trying to kill me too…Remember? And I'm freaking out right now" Ellie yelled at Sarah.

"The short version is, now I know Quinn is a bad guy. And Chuck is a good guy. So, please Ellie. We can't talk right now. Okay?"

"Holy Shit! Shut up, you too! Ellie, you go with me and Chuck, and be a doctor. Walker, you take Chuck's car and follow us from behind. All clear?" Casey ordered

"Yeah…" Sarah replied

On the way to hospital, while Sarah was driving the nerd herder, she felt familiar with this car. But she didn't know what that is. She felt guilty but also confused with all things that happened to her. Quinn took the pass 5 years memories of her.

It took 20 minutes to get to hospital. Casey pulled over the car near the pit stop. The doctors and nurses brought chuck immediately to emergency room. Ellie, Casey, and then Sarah followed them, but they had to wait in waiting room while doctors examined Chuck.

"I'll go to administration. Maybe you two wanna clear everything out. But don't kill each other." Said Casey followed with his grunt.

Ellie and Sarah nodded to Casey.

"Ellie…I am so sorry for what happened, that I've tried to kill you…I am sorry for Chuck too" said Sarah

"Shhh…just…stop…not now…okay, Sarah?I am trying not to think about what happened between me and you. I heard what you said in the house. At least you know now that my brother is a good man, who just trying to save his wife and his marriage. He loves you so much Sarah. Don't you know that?" Ellie started to cried. And she couldn't take her eyes from the emergency room, hopefully that door would open as soon as possible and her brother would be alright.

"I know…I know that he loves me, because he didn't fight me back, and he covered me from the gun shot. No one would ever do something like that except for someone they really care. I…honestly I don't know what to do right now. Someone I barely know just save my life, someone who happens to be my husband, someone who really cares about me. This is insane. I wish I could remember…" Sarah was shaking. She was terrified.

"That's my brother right there, he would do everything just to make sure people he loves save. He didn't think about his own safety. He is a good guy. You should know Sarah, you are everything for him. He said, he didn't even know how to express the depth of his love for you. Because you are the greatest thing that ever happened to him. I know you had memory problem, but I really hope that you can stay with us, with Chuck. Because he needs you, Sarah. I am begging you."

"I…Yeah... I'll try"

"I am pretty sure you'll remember your memory as long as Chuck with you. Because, emotions and feelings, those are powerful thing that would help you."

"really?"

"Yeah…I'm a specialist in neuro, oh God I hate waiting here, sitting here, why there's not any nurse updating his condition to us? i hope he'll be fine."

Suddenly the emergency door open, they brought chuck. He still unconscious. Ellie ran to the doctor as soon as she saw Chuck, followed with Sarah.

"We need an OR." The doctor commanded

"Doctor, sorry, I am Dr. Ellie Bartowski, his sister. Have you removed the bullet yet?"

"Yeah, I am Dr. Avery, I am general surgeon here. No I haven't removed it, the bullet is pretty deep, that's why we need to move Chuck to the OR, and we can't do it at emergency room. And he lost so much blood."

"Is he going to be fine, doctor?" Sarah said

"I hope so, I'll do my best." Dr. Avery replied.

"Okay…promise me you'll do everything to make him alive." Sarah said as she saw the doctor and nurses brought Chuck to the OR.

"I promise" the doctor said.

"I wish I could be there…"Ellie said. But she knew the doctor's protocol. The doctor should not treat their family or relatives in OR.

"We should wait…" Sarah.

"I am going to call Devon.

"Okay."

4 hours later the doctor came up from the OR. And the doctor went directly to waiting room to inform Chuck's family. From his face, everybody knew that something is not right.

Sarah, Ellie, Devon, and Morgan who have been waiting the update from Chuck stood up from their chair and ran to the doctor.

"How is he, doctor?" Ellie asked. But all of them clearly couldn't hide their worried face.

"I am so sorry. We did everything we could."

"WHAT? Wait, what are you talking about?" Sarah couldn't hold the tears anymore

"I am so sorry, but we lost him." the doctor said.

For a moment there's silent moment among them after they heard what the doctor just said. Nobody believed it.

And Morgan broke the silent.

"You are so funny, doctor. He's okay, right?"

"I am so sorry" the doctor said again

"Bartowski…" Casey's heart was broken as well

"Chuck no…please Chuck….." Ellie was screaming, and suddenly her vision went blank. Ellie collapsed to the floor. She's unconscious.

And Devon who was standing beside her still couldn't process that Chuck was already gone. Until he felt Ellie's body hit him.

This is too much for Sarah, to know the truth that Quinn was the bad guy, but and then she had to lost the one who she just realized always told the truth. The one who really loved her. The one who would never hurt her. Chuck covered her from the bullet. Chuck saver her life. Chuck was her hero.

"Chuck…" Sarah whispered his name. her knees felt so weak, and then she fell to the floor.

Sarah barely knew Chuck. And obviously a death was a common thing in the spy life. but why did she feel this so hurt. Her heart was so hurt. And why did she have this strong feeling to him just after she lost him, after she lost her husband for God's sake. And she didn't even get a chance to say it to him. She maybe lost her memories, but she was sure that she had feeling for him, because as she remembered she never felt this way to anybody before.

"How am I supposed to live without you, Chuck?" Sarah's voice was so weak. She still on the floor. Rewinding the moment when the bullet shot him and not her. And suddenly the memories of the carving on the door frame really hit her. And the image of their family plan, the house, the red door, the white picket fence, burst her brain. It was like she was watching some kind of movie. She was shocked. Until she realized….it's too late.

* * *

thanks for reading, and please give me your review :)

phnxgrl pointed out that i was wrong about the ER and OR thingy. i fixed it. thank you so much anyway :)

I finally decided to make sequel. What happened after Chuck left? You can read it from my new story "Sarah and Charles Irving Bartowski, Jr." I hope you like it.


End file.
